Bath Time Steamy Time
by Anonymonimus
Summary: G!Papyrus's bath is interrupted by G!Sans. FONTCEST


**This took much longer than it should have but hey! I'm a busy woman!**

 **There's only one last part to this series I have to write before it's complete, hopefully I get it done before Christmas. That being said, this series isn't my priority so be patient with me :P**

 **Anyways, ENJOY!**

* * *

Papyrus relaxed in the spacious tub. He stretched out his legs and sunk into the hot water, shivering at the pleasant tingle it gave his bones. He enjoyed baths immensely. They were the only thing that allowed him to shut off his mind and indulge in himself. He didn't have to worry about the bizarre situation in which he and Sans had found themselves nor how it affected – _changed_ them. They were missing key elements to explain why they were both partially merged with Doctor Gaster, whoever he was, and so there was no point in dwelling over endless possibilities just yet – baths helped remind Papyrus of that. Thus, all he wanted to do for the moment was soak his bones and enjoy a brief moment of quaintness in his wild, restless life.

However, as soon as he sighed in relaxation, he heard the bathroom door creak open. Papyrus didn't have to open his eyes to know it was Sans peeking in. it was funny how the shorter skeleton often acted like the younger sibling or rather it _would_ have been funny had he not had the troublesome habit of being hopelessly reckless. If anything, keeping Sans intact and out of trouble was Papyrus's biggest source of anxiety. He didn't know if Sans acted in such a manner given his naturally mischievous attitude as a lame prankster or if the Doctor's eccentric qualities were at fault. Perhaps it was a mix of both.

"What do you want, Sans?" Papyrus asked after an extended moment of nothing.

The door creaked further open and Sans walked in. "you busy?"

Papyrus would have grimaced at the silly question had he not developed a habit of replying to Sans's weirdness with a heavy sigh. "I'm bathing." He elected to answer.

He imagined Sans nodded or did something physical to acknowledge his answer as he didn't say anything. Papyrus listened to his brother halt by the bath for a moment before decidedly climbing in. At that point, the taller skeleton finally opened his eyes to scowl in annoyance at Sans. The skeleton in question was still wearing his clothes but had at least bothered to remove his socks. He stared down at Papyrus with a small blush on his face and eyes shining with desire – _want_. Papyrus understood what he sought though much preferred it when Sans used his words for his many requests.

"Did you need something, Sans?" Papyrus asked sarcastically. "Do you have another mess you need to me to clean?"

Sans shook his head to indicate no. He seemed like he wanted to say something for a moment, but opted not to just yet. Instead, he knelt into the water, drenching his pants entirely, and seated himself on Papyrus's lap. The latter was mostly unimpressed and took notice of how Sans's hands hesitated to remain close to his pelvis. "i want you to make a mess of me." Sans murmured, golden eyes dropping to the area of Papyrus that interested him the most.

"How forward of you." Papyrus chuckled. He reached for his brother's chin, redirecting his gaze to his. "Do you expect me to clean you afterwards?"

Sans grinned toothily, "it's not like i'd do it myself, bro." He smirked.

"Very true." Papyrus conceded and kissed him.

Sans instantly melted into the contact displaying just how desperate he had been for sex. Papyrus wasn't sure why he hadn't gone to someone else to satisfy his needs – the shorter skeleton was very popular with all kinds of folk after all – but he was happy to be of service. It had been a while since they had had sex and Papyrus reckoned it would help himself relax further. He thus summoned his ecto tongue and probed at Sans's mouth, asking to be let in. It didn't take long for him to grant him the desired access and meet his brother's own tongue. The latter snaked his arms around Papyrus's shoulders and pressed their chests close together as the kiss quickly deepened.

"You should have taken off your clothes." Papyrus commented between short interludes.

"it would have been pointless if you would have said no." Sans replied as he began to grind his clothed hips against the other's.

Papyrus couldn't help but snort. "As if I would refuse you anything." he chuckled, hands wandering to the rim of Sans's pants.

Their kiss quickly ended when Papyrus tried stripping Sans from his wet clothes. They both struggled more than they should have had with the pants though easily casted aside his black jacket. In the end, they both opted to leave his tank top on and only lower his pants as much as they needed to. It was simpler and less time consuming that way. Papyrus teasingly kneaded his fingers into Sans's exposed pelvic bone, stimulating his sexual magic into making something he could fuck. As always, the shorter skeleton was too consumed in his own lust to return the favour to Papyrus. Luckily for him, he got off just fine on the delicious sounds Sans made. It consequently took his little time to have an ecto cock sprouted just for Sans who nearly salivated at the sight of it.

"god, pap…" Sans groaned, pressing his forehead against the other's clavicle, "i want you to fuck me so badly…"

"Then make me something." Papyrus purred lowly, trailing his fingers down his sacrum towards his coccyx. The gesture earned him a lovely mewl and shiver.

A little more teasing of the like soon had Sans's magic pooling into the empty space of his pelvis to conjure an ecto pussy. Papyrus grinned and kissed the top of the other's head, murmuring a praise before teasing at the magic organ. His fingers feathered over the clitoris teasingly and Sans groaned in protest.

"no teasing, please." He begged breathlessly, "just fuck me already."

"Since you asked so nicely…" Papyrus chuckled.

He gripped the shorter skeleton's pelvis, angled him above his cock and guided him onto it. Sans shuddered and gasped as he was penetrated by the large erection. He bottomed out fairly quickly but waited a moment before he began canting his hips. Papyrus watched the shorter skeleton with a sort of haze as he was hit by a strong wave of lust and desire. Sans felt so good around him and it was difficult to not take the initiative and fuck him mercilessly. Fortunately, Sans wasn't about to stall their sex for much longer as he was far too horny to hold out.

The skeleton placed his hands on his brother's shoulders to help raise himself from the ecto cock nearly the entire way. Only the very tip was still inside of him and, when he sank down, the two groaned in pleasure at the same time. Sans repeated the action several more times until he grew too impatient to make any more long thrusts. And so his movements became more shallow and rushed; he grinded his hips against Papyrus's and only lifted himself a couple of inches before slamming back down. Sans moved at a fairly quick speed and could only manage to keep it up thanks to the taller skeleton's help. Papyrus had a firm grasp on his hips and helped him rise and sink back down.

Sans's loud cries and the sound of their fucking along with the wildly swishing water filled the room. It was intoxicating. At that very moment Papyrus's mind was the furthest away from his problems and worries. He could only focus on the magnificent creature that was trembling with ecstasy above him. All he wanted to do was hear Sans moan louder – so loud that perhaps the whole world could hear him.

"p- _ah_ —papryus!" Sans cried, his movements becoming erratic. "i-i'm going to cum—"

"That's – _ngh_ – fine, Sans." He grunted in return. " _Mmf!_ I want to hear you say my name."

And just like that the only thing the shorter skeleton could utter was Papyrus's name. It sounded absolutely divine coming from Sans in his completely wrecked state. His face was flushed with a blush and his hands clawed desperately at Papyrus's clavicle in a way that would certainly leave marks for the next few hours – maybe even the remainder of the day. And suddenly, Sans's blissful chant was over as he finally climaxed hard. His body shook as he cried, throwing his head back, and subsequently collapsed on Papyrus. He halted his movements instantly, seemingly unconcerned with how the latter hadn't yet finished. Papyrus was a fairly patient monster, but he admittedly was not pleased in the moment as he too had been near his climax which had so carelessly been interrupted.

"Sans…"

"ngh…just give me a minute…" He mumbled sleepily.

"No." Papyrus growled lowly. He pushed Sans back, pressing him against the opposite end of the bath. Their new position allocated all control to Papyrus. "You don't get to selfishly sleep just yet."

The blush on Sans's face deepened. He gulped thickly and nodded, giving Papyrus the permission to continue and finish. He hardly held back once he got the signal. Immediately, the skeleton began thrusting as harshly and as quickly as they had been going before Sans climaxed. The speed and abrupt start took the other off guard. He squeaked and cried, clutching his hands at the bath's rim this time around. The sounds he uttered were absolutely filthy and exciting. Papyrus forced himself to stave off his ejaculation for as long as he could just to hear more of the whimpered moans that left Sans's mouth.

Unfortunately, his pleasure was over far too soon. Several thrusts later, despite his attempts at holding it in, Papyrus came in Sans. The latter gasped and cried at the sensation, slapping his hand over his mouth as a surprised reaction to himself. It was rather cute. Cum dripped out of his ecto vagina, sullying the water in which they were both submerged. And despite how gross the water was getting, they remained in it for a moment longer as they came off their sex high.

Papyrus eventually pulled out and sat back at the other end of the tub, glancing at Sans with a satisfied grin. The skeleton in question was still quivering slightly and holding onto the bath as he tried to calm his breathing. "Was that what you wanted?" Papyrus teased.

Sans nodded. "yes." He replied breathlessly.

"You're welcome." Papyrus chuckled. "Now you're going to need to get out of those clothes otherwise you'll get sick."

"yeah…just give me a minute…" Sans mumbled. Papyrus could see he was starting to fall asleep again. He sighed heavily and stood up, ready to be the responsible brother once again.

"It's not smart to fall asleep in a bath." Papyrus chastised as he scooped Sans into his arms. He responded with some sort of inaudible grumbling before closing his eyes and snuggling into Papyrus's chest.

The taller skeleton sighed, but didn't force Sans to stay awake. Instead, he carried him out of the bath and set him down. He peeled off his wet clothes as gently as he could and dried him with one of their bath towels, also taking care of cleaning the cum that had dripped onto his femurs. Once clean, he carried him to his bed and tucked him in. Papyrus's gaze lingered on him and for a moment he considered giving him a goodnight kiss.

He smirked and walked away.


End file.
